The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In aircraft engine anti-ice (EAI) systems, engine compressor bleed air is commonly used to provide thermal anti-icing to engine inlet cowls. Varying engine power levels during different phases of flight affect compressor bleed air pressure and temperature, which in turn can affect heat provided by an EAI system to an engine inlet. Effects of such conditions can vary dependent on types of materials from which an aircraft nacelle is fabricated. For example, temperatures at which composite materials may be affected by heat typically are lower than temperatures at which metal aircraft skin material may be affected.